


Forgetting Something

by RustedWireWitch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Help I think I made them a little too adorable, M/M, Picnics, Sleeptalking, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedWireWitch/pseuds/RustedWireWitch
Summary: Johan and Judai take a day off to go for a picnic out in the woods. But are they forgetting something? (Giftfic for chocomonki for the YGO Shipfest Secret Valentine event)





	Forgetting Something

"I really feel like we're forgetting something."

  
The statement caught Johan by surprise, though he had to admit it was something that had been playing on his mind too. He looked up from the wicker basket he had been busying himself with, brow creased.

  
"I know what you mean," he said, "like today was supposed to be really important."

  
Ahead of him, Judai lounged against the base of an old maple tree, nestled in the pock-marked shadows that its leaves provided. Occasional flickers of summer sunlight pierced down and glinted off the buttons of his uniform and the rich browns of his half-closed eyes. If it weren't for the gentle arching of his eyebrow, puzzling over some mystery, he would look as though he were ready to drift off into sleep at any second.

  
That may not be too distant a possibility, Johan thought to himself, he'd seen Judai fall asleep mid-sentence before. As long as he was comfortable, he could pass out anywhere. He chuckled the thought away and reached back into the basket, bringing out two small wrapped parcels. Dropping himself down in the shade next to Judai, he passed one of the parcels over and started to unwrap his own.

  
"Eggwiches?" Judai sounded like he was in shock, rapidly tearing the paper from around his meal.

  
"Not as good as the ones from store, probably," Johan said with a grin, "but home-made has to count for something."

  
Judai already had half the sandwich down his throat, barely taking time to chew it. Johan observed him with a combination of admiration and no small amount of alarm. How long had it been since he had last brushed up on the Heimlich manouevre? Within another few seconds the bread was entirely demolished and the danger seemed to have passed.

  
"Good?" He asked, his own sandwich still untouched. Judai nodded furiously, but could make no sound around his attempts to catch his breath. Johan smiled and got comfortable, pressing his shoulders back against the bark and taking in the view ahead of him.

  
The hill rolled down ahead of them, lush grass swaying just a little in the soft breeze. Beyond that, the view dropped away onto the western beaches of the island and the vast expanses of placid ocean beyond that. Johan let out a little sigh and started to chew his eggwich.

  
"Is it drinks?" Judai asked, finally regaining his usual level of composure.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"The thing we forgot. Drinks."

  
"Nope, there's a bottle of Lingonberry cordial in the basket somewhere."

  
Judai let out a quiet but very excited noise as he crawled over to the wicker container, rustling through its contents before pulling out two tumblers and a tall, dark bottle.

  
"Is it someone's birthday?" Johan asked, his voice lilting as he felt the comfort threaten to overcome him. He suddenly jolted up with a start. "Oh god, did we forget Shou's birthday?"

  
Judai chuckled, still picking through the picnic basket.

  
"Nah, I always keep a reminder note for that in my shoe. Ever since last year's... Incident."

  
Johan did indeed spy the edge of a slip of paper poking from the inside of Judai's sneaker as he glanced sideways at the young man. He stretched out an arm, brushing his hand against Judai's ankle and slipping the paper out, unfolding it.

  
"Make sure to get the fishy treats for Pharaoh?"

  
Judai laughed, "Huh, must be the other shoe." He reached back and pulled out another strip of paper from his right sneaker. "Yeah, see? 25th September. We're in the clear."

 

Johan tilted his head. "How... How many reminders like that do you have?"

  
"Oh a whole bunch!" Judai beamed as he sat back down and scooted his way to the tree again. He popped open the bottle and began to pour out a glass full of rich red juice for Johan and then himself.

"Of course, I only have the two feet, so I have to get creative with where I keep the others. Trust me, you don't want to know where I keep my Professor Chronos reminders."

  
Johan opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment or two thought better of it and shook it off.

  
"How about you?" Judai asked, "how do you remember things, Johan?"

  
"Ah I never forget the important stuff." He said with a smile, taking a long sip.

  
"Like, _never_ never?"

  
"Never. What about you?"

  
"I guess I remember important stuff too," Judai said hesitantly. "I think. I mean, I might have forgotten important stuff."

  
"Like what?"

  
"I don't remember."

  
Johan chuckled and nodded. "Good point."

  
They sat there in silence for a little while, enjoying the warm air and the cool glasses. Something chirped in the branches overhead, but neither of them paid it any mind. Johan shifted his weight and glanced sideways at his companion. Sure enough, Judai was already asleep, head resting back against the tree and the corner of his mouth hanging just slightly open. Johan shook his head and smiled.

He really could fall asleep anywhere. Within moments, he too had slipped into unconciousness.

  
~

  
It was uneventful sleep.

  
The kind of sleep with no dreams and only the vaguest sense that you might have had your eyes closed for longer than you thought. If you kept them shut for long enough, you could convince yourself that you hadn't dozed off, and that this was just an extra long blink. The kind of sleep that left some people waking up feeling robbed of precious hours and others feeling undeniably refreshed.

  
As Johan slowly opened his eyes, he seemed to fall somewhere between the two categories. On the horizon, the sun was sinking into the ocean and painting everything a sumptuous collection of pinks and golds. Sunset? Had they really been asleep that long? He felt a tightness in his shoulder and groaned inwardly. If he'd slept with his arm in a weird position it was going to take ages to get the feeling back into it. He glanced down and saw a shock of brown hair pressed against him, Judai's head resting against his shoulder.

  
Johan smiled, laying his head back as softly as he could, not wanting to wake his sleeping companion. The weight of Judai resting against him felt reassuring, solid, anchoring. The soft tickling of his breath rising up and brushing against the skin of Johan's neck was a finer sensation than any summer breeze could have ever been. The soft sounds emanating from the sleeping youth were... admittedly snores, and there was little that even Johan could do to make that sound romantic. Still, the soft snorts and wheezes were adorable in their own way.

  
The snores started to become peppered with other hushed noises. Murmurings and slurred half words. Most of it was nonsense, but still Johan found he could make out the odd string of coherent words.

  
"Muh... Wassit... Mah... I'm... Forgetting something."

  
Johan held in his chuckle.

  
"Yeah," he breathed softly in response, "still can't remember it either, huh?"

  
"Gotta remember to..."

  
Johan glanced down at Judai, at the intense look across his sleeping features. Whatever it was he was dreaming about, it was clearly something important to him.

  
"Gotta remember to tell Johan..."

  
That certainly piqued his interest. He watched Judai's lips fumbling over his dream words, eagerly awaiting the finale to that sentence. He leaned forwards, ever closer to Judai's face, attempting to pick up his mumbled noises. That's all they were, apparently, the young man's words melting back into a stream of babbling murmurs.

  
"What is it?" Johan whispered, "What have you got to remember to tell him."

  
Judai stopped making noise altogether, and Johan was suddenly worried that he'd woken him up. After a little while though, Judai wrinkled his nose and gave a knowing smile, letting out a barely audible statement.

  
"It's ok. He knows."

  
Johan felt heat rising in his cheeks and he forced himself to look away. Did he know? Was it... That? Did he need to say anything? Now? Or when Judai woke up? Did he need to wake him up? What exactly was he supposed to do in this situation?

  
Judai, for his part, let out an earsplitting snore and Johan felt a tiny trickle of drool wet his shoulder. He sighed, nodding.

  
"Yeah. I know, Judai. I know."

  
The sun was almost completely below the horizon now, and it would be time for the pair of them to start making their way back inland soon. Shame, they hadn't even made it to dessert.

  
Just as he was thinking of how best to wake the snoring duelist, an incredible noise shattered the calm. A vast explosion, crumbling masonry, panicked voices shouting. Birds in the trees took flight, skittering to the coast away from the booming shockwave. The blast had come from further towards the centre of the island, from the main buildings of Duel Academy.

  
Judai awoke with a snort, propping himself up on his hands and twisting about, already bolting into action in half a second. They both turned and looked in the direction of the explosion, gazing in awe at the sight of an enormous duel monster hologram looming out over the skyline, its powerful arms raised in a challenge. From the same general area, a voice thick with malice called out over a loudspeaker.

  
"Pitiful duelists! Your time has come!" The voice was quivering with megalomaniacal grandeur. "I gave you one month to prepare! Now, show me the best you have, for your doom is here! Face me if you dare!"

  
Johan and Judai looked at each other, then to the huge duel monster, and then back again. Both of them appeared as deeply confused as the other. Johan started mentally counting down the days in his head, slapping his forehead when he realised.

  
"Oh yeah, that's today." He said, dusting himself off.

  
Judai opened up his bag and started to pull out his duel disk, slipping it on without a moment's thought.

  
"I knew we were forgetting something."


End file.
